Spook Nukem (rare cd addon)
I love duke nukem, just like everyone else. when duke nukem forever was announced in 1997 I was excited and wanted to play it but I waited and Waited And NOTHING happened no game no fun. so I decided to make my own duke nukem 3D mod, but then an employee at 3D Realms told me about this duke nukem addon called "Spook Nukem 3D" I asked what kind of game is this, he said "this addon has new levels new weapons and hyper-Realistic textures it looked real life. I was double excited and waited until 2007 when I said enough was enough I have been right duke nukem forever was a con (also spook nukem but i forgot to write it when i made the first draft) but then duke nukem forever came out in 20011 and it was awsome i liked the game and the weapons and engine veicals. but spook nukem was never relased......................... UNTIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Last year i found the LOST duke nukem expansion pack, i got it in the mail, while i was watching some lets plays of duke nukem 1 2 3d and forever it came with a note "In 1999 2 people mystriusly.................................. died do not play you need to play it to control the powerrrr" when i aquaired the cd i was like "awsome duke nukem" I found it on ebay and i bought it for quite alot of money i had speaken to the dev (develer), hello i said to the mailman hello but there WAS NO MAILMAN how did this happen i never miss the mailman in the mourning so i said what is going on and I played some more of duke nukem forever (my favorite) (I love the hum0r) anyway i put the cd in and my computer (very power)ful displayed "error duke nukem is coming for you runrunrunrrun) but then the title screen popped up and i jumped out of my seat and run to my n64 to play duke nukem (i can't remeber the name of the game but I'll just call it duke nukem 64) but then the n64 vanished i was very scared and so i played the game, the title screen was duke nukem in some kind of field but the grass was red and duke nukems shirt was red and the screen was red but it wasn't anykind of red it was crimson and then the logo for 3d realmes was changed to 666Realms and I was scared by the title and pressed esc on my keyboard but the game started all on its own it cut to red for 2 Minutes 44 Seconds and then it started and i was in a level called duke is cvmming for you some more and the game was HYPER 3D my fps was dropped to 60 fps to 50 fps and so on and so on but the player stop and red blood was comming out of my computer it smelled like blood and i ran out side and duke nukem was chasing me but he was a computer game how do i defeat the duke nukem so i shot at him and he died "so along duke" (clever line) PLEASE DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME I AM A GENIUS AND INTELETUAL IF YOU MAKE FUN OF ME OR MY CUSION I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH MY fuck you Grand piano Reed and pipe organ Glockenspiel Category:Vidya games Category:Hyper-realistic